David Glass
| occupation = Starfleet Officer | title = Extraction Flight Commander | stationed = Derna | rank = Lieutenant Commander | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = Marika Wilkarah (Deceased) | children = | mother = Greta Osnabruck | father = Joseph Glass | siblings = | relatives = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = }} Lieutenant Commander David Glass was the Extraction Flight Commander of the 172nd Search and Rescue Squadron. (Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm) Biography Early life David Glass was born in a small village in the Ruhr River Valley, Germany on Earth to Joseph Glass, a retired Starfleet Chief Warrant Officer in the year 2338. His father, who was of Canadian ancestry, was a former Starfleet Security officer and a five time Sector champion in the Earth martial art of , a full contact karate form from the island of Okinawa. David grew up around numerous German Shepherd Dogs in his small village, due to the fact that his father bred a number of the animals. A dog named Stanley was his boyhood companion until he joined Starfleet at eighteen. David would become a lifelong fan of kyokushin kaikan himself and practiced it for many years. He would later become a three time champion in karate at Starfleet Academy, starting in 2356 when he defeated a particularly arrogant upperclassman of his with a high roundhouse kick to the head. Sarah Cameron (nee Sarah Reese) was another of his seniors at Starfleet Academy. (Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm) Starfleet career Glass would initially be assigned to Starbase 375 as part of its security force in 2360 as a first posting. After four years assigned to that post he would request and receive assignment to SAR Class 01-2364. His first Search and Rescue posting was in 2365 to the 171st Search and Rescue Squadron, again on Starbase 375. It when he was assigned to be the OIC of a detachment onboard the USS Excalibur that he would meet a Bajoran woman, Lieutenant Marika Wilkarah whom he would fall in love with. Initially Wilkarah rejected Glass' advances, but later admitted that he grew on her and by 2366 the two were married. In 2367, Glass would suffer a personal tragedy. His wife was declared missing and was assimilated by the Borg. Shortly after, Glass was reassigned, this time to the 172nd Search and Rescue Squadron where he would serve as the Extraction Flight Executive Officer, and eventually command the flight when Sarah Cameron was promoted to Squadron Executive Officer. He would hold this post throughout the Dominion War. (Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm) Personal life Aside from kyokushin kaikan, David was quite fond of the of his native Germany, owing to the fact that he had been raised around the animals since boyhood. By 2365 David owned one such dog named Fritz, who was his constant companion. He loved Marika dearly and was every bit the doting husband. When Marika was assimilated by the Borg, David was nearly inconsolable and other than his work, he was almost entirely isolated for many years. He focused all his spare time on his katas and his dog to attempt to assuage his grief. In 2376 due to the Pathfinder Project he would learn his wife's ultimate fate. He would receive a letter written by Marika during her dying days during that same year. This letter brought closure but opened fresh wounds of grief. ( ) As a result of the story Marika told in her letter he harbored a great deal of ill will towards Seven of Nine, whom he blamed for killing his wife. (Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm) External link *Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm Category:Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm Category:Starfleet lieutenant commanders